ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinimatrix
The Infinite Omnimatrix, better known as the Infinimatrix is an Omnitrix in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse that is used by Ben Tennyson to transform into many alien life forms. Appearance Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Infinimatrix's default mode - the Infinimatrix can be used and nothing is wrong. Transformations last for an average of 20 to 30 minutes. However, the user can revert back to human anytime they want. Quickchange transformations will reduce the usage time. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Infinimatrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Infinimatrix is recharged. When the user is in alien form and the Infinimatrix is about to time out, the symbol will beep and flash red for a few seconds. If the user reverts by their own volition, they will revert straight away. |-|Scan Mode= Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. |-|Life-Form Lock= Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. |-|Master Control= The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Features General *The Infinimatrix has a quick change feature. Unlike the previous Omnitrices, the symbol no longer has to be pressed. *The Infinimatrix can alter its size to fit the user's size. *When transformed, the Infinimatrix protects the user from negative effects. *If someone tries to tamper with the Infinimatrix against the user's will, the Infinimatrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Infinimatrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The Infinimatrix can show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Infinimatrix is able to repair genetic damage. *The Infinimatrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Infinimatrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color. **This can be turned off. *The Infinimatrix can be synchronized with another Omnitrix. *The Infinimatrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Infinimatrix automatically reverts the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The Infinimatrix is able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. *The Infinimatrix does not mistransform. *The Infinimatrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. *The Infinimatrix speeds up biological processes of the aliens, like puberty. Evolutionary Function *The Infinimatrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the Infinimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions *The Infinimatrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Infinimatrix functions as a GPS. *The Infinimatrix can create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. *The Infinimatrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Infinimatrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Infinimatrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Infinimatrix can detect other Matrix cores like Eunice. *The Infinimatrix has a digital watch. *The Infinimatrix has a distress signal function and homing device. *The Infinimatrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Infinimatrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien he needs to survive. Color Coding *The Infinimatrix can display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect **White: Not Working Properly Display Modes *The Infinimatrix has many display modes, but its default is dark green holograms. Clothing *The Infinimatrix can alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms. **However, certain aliens do not have clothes, such as Heatblast and Goop, as they do not need it, or it would restrict their abilities. Allocation *When the user is transformed, an Infinimatrix symbol appears on the chest. The symbol is actually the Infinimatrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. **The Infinimatrix is in the center of the chest area on every alien for easy access. This does not apply to certain aliens, such as Eye Guy, as it would restrict their abilities or it would not be practical for it to be on the chest. Voice Command *The Infinimatrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. **Access Master Control ***Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. **Decouple Infinimatrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 ***Removes the Infinimatrix. **Infinimatrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 ***Activates Self-Destruct Mode. **Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ***Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. **Infinimatrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode. **Infinimatrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode. **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. **Infinimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Infinimatrix recognize Ben. **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock. Aliens Unlocked Aliens Playlist 1 Playlist 2 Playlist 3 Playlist 4 Playlist 5 Playlist 6 Playlist 7 Playlist 8 Playlist 9 Playlist 10 Known Ultimate Forms Appearances All episodes Trivia *Credits to The Awesome Jack for the prototype design. *The Galvan were the first species added to the Infinimatrix. *The aliens are according to Ben's age, but they are also the prime specimen of their respective species. *Azmuth was initially reluctant to add the Ultimate forms and Nanomech into the Infinimatrix, due to the power the Ultimate forms possess, and the fact that Nanomech is not technically an alien. Gallery Infimatrix.png|Prototype design Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Alien DNA-Containing Technology Category:Ben Tennysons's Possessions Category:Alien Technology